Project Summary During the past quarter decade, the rapid expansion health information through the institution of electronic health records, the implementation new technologies for large-scale generation of multi-omic and imaging data, and development of new statistical and computational methodologies for cancer research has led to a recognition of the critical need for participation of quantitative scientists in the research process and a higher standard for what constitutes acceptable scientific evidence in a study. The GI SPORE will conduct large-scale studies and generate substantial quantities of complex biological and biomedical data. Ensuring that the SOPRE's research projects arrive at robust and statistically significant conclusions. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core includes leading quantitative research scientists who will work with SPORE personnel to assure that the research carried out meets the prevailing and emerging research standards and adapts as new technologies develop and are introduced into the scientific research program. This support will be provided by establishing, maintaining, and supporting collaborative relationships that will ensure that Core members are integrated members of the research teams and provide appropriate statistical and computational support for all GI cancer SPORE investigators. This will include consultation and collaboration on all aspects of study design, database development and quality control, and analysis and interpretation of data.